Child of Light
by Vain Sieger
Summary: Ini adalah kisah kelam tentang masa lalu salah seorang anak di Wammy House.
1. Chapter 1

_Seulas seringai tampak di wajah anak berkulit pucat itu._

_Lahir dari kegelapan._

_Di bawah salju, dalam kegelapan…_

_Seorang anak berambut gelap—entah itu cokelat gelap atau hitam—warnanya kian ambigu karena kegelapan yang menguasai._

_Darah di pipi dan di jubah hitam anak itu._

"_Semoga kasus ini mampu mencapaimu, L." Anak itu membentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti menyembah sang langit._

_Lalu, ia berbalik, rambut panjangnya juga mengikuti gerak memutar pemiliknya._

_Entah dia lelaki atau perempuan._

_Yang jelas, dia hanya seorang anak._

Child of Light

.

Vain Sieger humbly presents;

Title: Child of Light

Genre: Mystery/Crime

Summarry: Ini adalah kisah kelam tentang masa lalu salah seorang anak di Wammy House.

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Chapter 1_

Bunga-bunga es menempel pada kaca jendela, membentuk gumpalan es yang padat di sana. Cuaca benar-benar bersalju di luar sana. Sementara detektif terbaik di seluruh penjuru bumi yang selalu bersembunyi di balik layar itu sedang mengaduk teh karamelnya yang baru saja ditambahi enam gula balok. Berkas-berkas kasus yang akan ditangani itu kini tengah dibaca oleh sepasang iris kelam.

Kematian-kematian pasangan suami-istri tengah terjadi. Jika mereka memiliki anak, anak itu selalu saja menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Ini sudah kasus yang ke-20 dan tak seorang pun di kepolisian sanggup menemukan jejak pelaku. Motifnya pun, mereka sama sekali buta.

Sungguh pembunuh yang lihai—setidaknya jika kita lihat jumlah korbannya.

Dan, ke mana perginya anak-anak itu?

Penjualan anak? Penjualan organ tubuh? Atau hal-hal yang lain yang absurd—misalnya untuk tumbal?

Mereka hanya menghilang tanpa jejak! Tidak ada peningkatan secara khusus di bidang penjualan organ tubuh berdasarkan informasi yang L peroleh dari bawah tanah. Tidak ada pembunuhan anak-anak di luar negeri juga yang mana korbannya tidak beridentitas jelas—kalau-kalau ternyata pelaku membunuh anak itu di luar negeri untuk menyamarkan jejak.

Tak ada ide. Kalau dibakar, untuk apa? Kalau tumbal atau sejenisnya, mereka biasanya membuat simbol-simbol absurd. Tapi, tidak ada simbol absurd juga.

Sosok berambut hitam itu kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela, mendapati sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Ada satu lingkaran kecil di sana yang tidak tertutupi salju.

Tak lama kemudian, suara jendela yang diketuk dengan genggaman tangan terdengar di balik bunga-bunga salju. Tak ada suara yang memanggil di sana, hanya pukulan yang makin lama makin terasa lemah.

Atas rasa penasarannya dan hati-hatinya—ia tak mau mengambil resiko kalau ternyata yang ada di luar sana adalah perampok atau yang lainnya, L beranjak dan mengintip ke arah lubang itu.

Seorang anak dalam jubah hitamnya yang berlumuran darah terbaring di atas salju. Pakaiannya lusuh dan yang lebih penting daripada kelihatannya. Dia bisa mati jika ia terus berada di sana. Lagipula, tak mungkin ada orang lain yang akan menyelamatkannya karena tak ada orang waras mana pun yang akan keluar di cuaca sedingin ini.

Jadi, L memanggil Wammy dan meminta agar anak itu diselamatkan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau anak ini adalah salah satu anak dari korban yang meningggal. Karena, tak satu orangtua pun yang akan membiarkan anaknya berkeliaran di cuaca seperti ini. Dan, kalau dia anak jalanan, seharusnya dia lebih tahu bahwa keluar di cuaca seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Tapi, anak ini tidak berencana bunuh diri. Dia memanaskan sebuah koin dengan pematik api, lalu menempelkannya di kaca jendela, sambil menggedor-gedor kaca jendela. Dia meminta pertolongan, dia ingin hidup. Namun sayang saja, es menenggelamkan bunyi-bunyian yang berusaha ia timbulkan.

L duduk—dengan cara uniknya—di atas kursi yang ia letakkan di sebelah ranjang di mana anak itu berbaring. L sengaja tidak mengganti pakaian anak itu agar bisa menanyainya langsung tentang darah yang melekat di pakaiannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya pakaian itu nanti akan dibawa untuk diperiksa.

Setidaknya, itu meminimalisir kemungkinan anak itu menyangkal pakaian berdarahnya ketika ia bangun nanti.

"Sampai dia pulih, saya tidak ingin Anda mengontak kepolisian." L melirik ke arah Wammy yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Kau bisa pergi."

"Saya harap, Anda segera melepaskannya jika ternyata dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini, L."

"Segala kemungkinan itu ada, Wammy," tekan L ketika hanya ada segaris cahaya yang tampak di lantai, cetakan cahaya dari luar ruangan.

Secercah cahaya menghancurkan mutlaknya kegelapan.

Itu adalah suatu hal yang pasti.

.

"Lahir dari kegelapan… Seorang anak akan bangkit… menarik bayangannya keluar dari kegelapan…"

L yang baru saja mematikan teleponnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara anak yang tertidur selama tiga jam sejak ia membawanya ke ruangan ini.

_Apa itu sejenis doa? _L mengerutkan dahinya, lalu melihat ke arah anak itu.

Sepasang iris sewarna _emerald_. Tampaknya inosen, tapi banyak juga penjahat yang berwajah inosen. Tapi, sejauh seluruh kasus yang L hadapi, ia belum pernah mendapati seorang anak-anak menjadi pelakunya. Memang beberapa kasus berpelaku anak-anak, tapi kasus semacam itu biasanya sudah ditangani oleh pihak berwajib tanpa membutuhkan L.

Dan, kasus yang dibuat oleh anak-anak itu tidak pernah sampai ke tingkat tinggi. Jadi, kemungkinan anak ini merupakan pelakunya sangatlah tipis.

_Tapi, kemungkinan itu selalu ada._

"Nak, bisa kaujelaskan darah yang melekat di pakaianmu?"

"Kau pasti penyelamatku. Dan, aku berada di rumah yang jendelanya kugedor, tapi tampaknya penghuninya baru mendengarnya ketika aku jatuh berdebam di atas salju," anak berambut cokelat panjang itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil menoleh ke arah L. "Sebelum Anda menginterogasi saya, Tuan. Bolehkah saya tahu nama penyelamatku?"

_Dia cerdas. Kebanyakan pelaku anak-anak memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Setengah persen anak ini adalah pelaku kasus pembunuhan yang kukerjakan._

"Itu saya, Levente," L menggunakan nama palsunya di kasusnya kali ini. "Jadi, jelaskan."

"Seseorang menghajarku dan aku mati-matian berlari menyelamatkan diri ke sini. Terima kasih, Levente. Aku … March."

_Sebesar 97% March berbohong, siapa yang akan menghantamnya di saat badai salju yang parah seperti ini? Kecuali jika March memang memiliki satu masalah yang—misalnya saja berkaitan dengan kasus yang kukerjakan sekarang—menyebabkannya harus mati._

_Dengan demikian, kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah pelakunya juga meningkat ½%._

_Dan, cepat atau lambat, darah itu akan segera diperiksa. Jika dia benar berbohong … kemungkinannya akan bertambah 3%. Sisanya, jika ternyata darah itu adalah milih salah satu korban terbaru maka 100% dia memiliki hubungan dengan kasus ini dan sekitar 83% dia adalah pelakunya._

"Mengapa mereka harus menghajarmu di tengah badai salju seperti ini?"

Hening.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di luar? Di mana orangtuamu?"

Hening.

_Mungkin, anak ini memiliki sedikit pengalaman traumatik?_

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Hening untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

L berpaling dari anak itu dan kembali menatap berkas-berkasnya—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah _cheesecake _dengan gulali dan stroberi di atasnya, juga secangkir cokelat panas di sebelahnya. Lalu, ia memikirkan anak itu yang mungkin kedinginan dan kelaparan.

Tapi, pada saat yang sama juga memikirkan bagaimana cara ekstrim yang akan ia gunakan agar anak itu membuka mulut—tapi tidak cukup ekstrim untuk membuatnya trauma. Dia tidak mau jika seorang anak yang ternyata tidak bersangkutan menjadi trauma atas rasa ingin-tahunya yang berlebihan.

"Ah. Watari sudah menyiapkan pakaian gantimu," L menunjuk ke arah baju merah muda berlengan panjang yang longgar, sepotong rok hitam lipat—seperti seragam sekolah—dan juga _legging _hitam yang tebal yang memang sering digunakan untuk musim dingin.

_Sempurna._

Sepasang iris hijau March berbinar menatap pakaian itu. L hanya mengamati reaksi anak itu tanpa berkedip. Meskipun asistennya adalah pemilik panti asuhan, ia sendiri tidak pernah memerhatikan keseharian anak-anak asuhan asistennya yang katanya akan menjadi penerusnya itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa anak-anak akan sebegini terpakunya ketika melihat setelan barunya.

Mungkin heran?

"Apakah Kakak memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang seumuran denganku?" tanya March dengan mata berbinar, menanggalkan seluruh kesan lusuh yang ada padanya.

"Tidak. Tapi, Watari memiliki cucu seumuranmu. Dan, anak itu tidak di sini," jelas L sambil membandingkan gambar beberapa tempat kejadian perkara yang masih belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Dia tidak mau anak itu bertanya lebih jauh.

"Di mana aku meletakkan pakaianku?"

"Di mana saja. Oh, kau bisa membersihkan dirimu dengan air panas juga di sana. Aku tahu ini musim dingin, tapi kurasa kau harus bersih untuk mencegah sejenis infeksi atau demam … walaupun tampaknya sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mengalaminya."

"Apakah Anda seorang ahli forensik?"

"Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan demikian?"

"Kakak tidak menyangkal," March menyeringai. "Ditambah dengan cara Kakak menatapku, seratus persen, apa yang kakak kerjakan bersangkutan dengan masalah forensik ini." March kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

L terpaku selama beberapa saat menatap pintu itu, lalu berkedip.

_Kecerdasan yang di atas rata-rata … apa hanya perasaanku, tapi anak ini—_

L mulai meragukan keamanan dirinya dengan anak ini. Mungkin, jika memang anak ini terlalu berbahaya baginya, ia bisa saja mendepaknya sewaktu-waktu ke Wammy House dengan semacam alasan. Nyatanya, dia lumayan potensial juga untuk menjadi penerusnya.

Walaupun di sisi lain, ia tampak berbahaya.

To be Continue

Author's Note: Hello, dear reader. I hope you like my fanfiction. Konflik memang belum terlalu keluar, rencananya sih chapter depan sudah keluar. Tapi, lain cerita kalau ternyata baru keluar di chapter 3. Well, mind to RnR? I'm still new in this fandom after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tak sekali pun aku pernah berharap untuk lahir dari rahimnya._

_Tak sekali pun aku pernah berharap untuk menjalani kehidupan gila semacam ini._

_Tak sekali pun aku pernah berharap…_

…_hingga kau datang dalam hidupku._

.

Vain Sieger humbly presents;

Title: Child of Light

Genre: Mystery/Thriller

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Chapter 2_

.

Detektif terbaik di dunia tinggal seatap dengan seorang anak kecil yang mencurigakan yang ditemukan di tengah badai salju dan juga tampaknya cukup potensial menjadi seorang kriminal karena alasannya terbaring di atas tumpukan salju saat pertama kali ditemukan. Ini sebenarnya jelas bahaya terselubung.

Tapi, sang detektif tampaknya sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya dan ingin sekali-kali bermain api.

Entah karena memang ia sudah mencapai titik buntu di mana pembunuhan terus berlangsung tanpa meninggalkan bukti tertentu. Pembunuhan itu terlalu _random _dan L tidak menemukan satu pun persamaan di setiap korban selain mereka semua adalah sepasang suami istri, lalu anaknya menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dan, di sisinya sekarang ada seorang anak cerdas yang bisa ia buang kapan pun ia inginkan jika ia mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahaya. Jadi, ini tak sepenuhnya murni main api. Ini main api dengan seember air es di sebelahnya.

Cerdas, tidak akan membuka sedikit pun fakta tentang orangtuanya—yang bisa jadi diartikan L dengan anak ini diusir dan dihajar oleh orangtuanya di hari bersalju itu atau dia adalah seorang anak jalanan yang bersangkutan—dan bisa jadi dibesarkan—dengan kriminal jalanan dan kebetulan cukup cerdas sehingga diburu habis-habisan.

Wammy berulang-kali mengingatkan L bahwa jika memang March semenarik itu karena kecerdasannya, maka sebaiknya untuk keamanan L, March dimasukkan ke Wammy House saja dan menjadi penerusnya. Tapi, L menolak usulan itu mentah-mentah dan membiarkan March menjadi orang yang seperti adiknya—atau mungkin orang kepercayaannya setelah Wammy?

March tidak pernah berkeberatan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan L, menggantikan Watari untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti tentang stok makanan dan lainnya—walaupun sebenarnya itu agak berbahaya mengingat ia masih anak-anak. Tapi, ia melakukannya dengan baik. Watari sendiri tampaknya lumayan senang dengan anak itu.

Anak kecil yang beranjak remaja ini menutup pintu tempat kerja L dengan punggungnya. Ruangan itu bisa dibilang penuh, namun semuanya tersusun cukup rapi. L berjongkok di kursi kerjanya dan memandangi berkas-berkas yang masih membuatnya buntu. Melihat-ulang apa yang sesungguhnya sudah dilihatnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi, semuanya buntu.

"Levente bukan orang yang suka di luar, ya? Tapi, menyuruh orang tua untuk melakukan hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang baik."

March meletakkan _blackforest_, dua piring, dua garpu, dan dua cangkir teh dengan aroma karamel di atas meja kerja L. "Di luar tidak aman, March." L menjelaskan. "Dan, dingin," imbuhnya.

"Dan, menyuruh orang tua menggantikanmu, yang jelas-jelas lebih muda dan enerjik?"

"Oh, ayolah, March. Kita makan dulu, baru yang lain. Mengerti?" L mulai jengah meladeni March, baru pertama kali ia mendapat sindiran semacam itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung memotong seiris besar _blackforest _di hadapannya.

March hanya mengambil seiris yang ukurannya cukup wajar untuk seorang anak kecil, mamasukkan dua balok gula ke dalam teh panasnya. Berbeda dengan L yang mengubah teh karamelnya menjadi gula dengan teh daripada teh dengan gula—karena porsi gulanya lebih besar dari tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, March. Jika kau tidak mengatakan pada saya sedikit pun tentang orangtuamu, saya akan membawamu ke polisi. Bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak akan pergi ke polisi," jawab March enteng dengan ketegasan yang tidak sewajarnya dimiliki anak seumurnya sambil menyeruput teh karamelnya. "Jika Anda tidak mau saya di sini, saya akan angkat kaki. Tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil polisi."

Entah kenapa, L sedikit merasa bahwa March menghindari polisi—tunggu, bukankah kebanyakan orang memang menghindari polisi jika masalahnya tidak terlalu penting? Apakah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal bukan masalah yang penting bagi March? Bukankah normalnya, ia seharusnya setuju saja?

Sejenak, L terpaku atas ketenangan anak ini dalam menjawab—karena sepanjang sepengetahuannya, orang normal akan terperanjat mendengar bahwa dirinya akan dibawa ke polisi sebelum menolak. Kecurigaan L terhadap March bertambah; ada yang salah dengan anak ini.

"Kau akan menyerahkan dirimu pada para pengejarmu?" L menatap anak itu dengan sepasang iris hitamnya yang membulat, memerhatikan keseluruhan gerak-gerik anak itu. _Anak ini seharusnya tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari hal ini. _Tapi, meski pemikiran L mengatakan demikian, pertanyaan ini sebenarnya hanyalah pertanyaan antisipasi akan kemungkinan bahwa March lalai—yang sia-sia.

"Jika Anda tega melakukannya, saya tidak keberatan." March menjawab dengan seulas senyum enteng.

"Bagaimana jika sejam lagi ternyata saya melapor ke polisi untuk membawamu pergi dari sini?"

"Maka, saya akan melarikan diri tepat ketika polisi itu datang."

"Lari dari polisi tidak semudah itu, Nak."

"Setidaknya, lebih mudah daripada lari dari pengejarku," March menjawab datar. Namun, L mampu menangkap bahwa segurat kesenduan terukir jelas di matanya.

_Siapa pengejar yang ia maksud?_

_Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja membiarkan anak ini dibunuh oleh pengejar-pengejarnya—tanpa pernah kuketahui apa sesungguhnya yang salah dengan anak ini. Bukan karena apa, tapi ini masalah nurani, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak tanpa orangtua berkeliaran tidak jelas dengan orang-orang yang mengincarnya—tampaknya juga mencoba membunuhnya._

_Ah, tapi nyatanya aku sendiri sering membuatnya keluar untuk menggantikan Watari._

"Jadi, apa yang Anda inginkan? Saya bisa angkat kaki detik ini juga jika Anda tidak menyukai kehadiran saya."

_Aku tidak bisa menggertaknya secara terang-terangan. Anak ini hanya terlalu… sulit untuk digertak secara terang-terangan. Aku mungkin harus melakukan observasi tertutup pada anak ini dan jika aku benar-benar membutuhkan orang untuk menangkapnya, aku akan langsung memanggil kelas elit dan menyusun beberapa strategi._

_Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Tapi, semuanya lebih baik jika ia tertangkap ketika aku benar-benar ingin menangkapnya._

_Dan, menyeretnya ke Wammy House—mungkin mencuci otaknya untuk menjadi penerusnya karena anak ini jauh lebih menarik daripada Si Pirang Ambisius yang sejauh ini tak terkalahkan di sana. Yah, masalah ambisi itu sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit selama ia menanamkan cukup motivasi._

_Aku tidak keberatan jika March menjadi penerusku meskipun sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya jika anak semacam ini kucuci otak untuk menjadi penerusku._

_Tapi, apakah _saya_ cukup tidak punya hati untuk melakukan hal semacam itu?_

.

Jadi, L tidak pernah mengontak kepolisian untuk memeriksa anak ini dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Ia sudah melakukan beberapa tes psikologi dan menemukan bahwa anak ini tergolong unik, tapi bukan macam keunikan yang ia temui sehari-hari dalam March.

Keunikan yang sesungguhnya dimilikinya jelas memiliki tingkatan yang jauh dibanding dengan keunikan yang tertera pada hasil tesnya.

L tersenyum samar. "Sekarang, March. Apakah Kau ingat tentang tugas yang pernah saya berikan? Aku penasaran dengan nilai-nilaimu. Bisa kauberi-tahu aku?"

"Watari memberiku nilai 82 untuk ini," March menunjukkan sebuah kertas.

Hasil tes IQ.

Delapan puluh dua? Di bawah rata-rata? Apa mungkin tesnya mengalami sejenis _error?_

L benar-benar terkejut melihat hasil semacam itu. Beruntung fitur wajahnya menutupi emosinya, tetap stoik. Tapi, sepasang mata itu—walaupun tak terlalu kentara—membulat. Sungguh, dia terkejut dengan hasil semacam itu.

"Nilai yang bagus, kan?" March tertawa renyah—entah kenapa di telinga L terdengar seperti merendahkannya.

L melongo. Kini, tanpa sadar ia melakukan kebiasaannya; ia mengapit ibu jarinya di antara bibirnya dan mulai menggigiti kukunya, sangat heran dan pemikiran-pemikiran yang hampir tak mungkin mulai menguasai dirinya. Tekanan sebagai seorang detektif datang lagi, hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi di sini adalah yang ia tahu justru yang jelas mustahil, hal yang hanya delusinya semata.

_Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak, anak ini pasti sering menjalani tes semacam ini hingga ia sengaja mendapatkan nilai palsu seperti ini. Dan, sekarang, demi apa? Dia tidak tahu tingkatan dalam tes IQ? Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu—_

_Dia adalah pembohong yang baik, terlalu baik untuk pemikiran orang wajar. Tapi, hasil tes psikologinya mengatakan dia tidak segila itu—dan, anak ini tidak mungkin hafal dengan semua tes psikologi, kan? Dia hanya anak-anak!_

"Bagus kalau nilai maksimalnya 100."

"Di sekolahku, nilai maksimal memang 100. Memangnya, nilai maksimal tes ini berapa?"

"Sekolah," L tersenyum penuh makna. "Apakah kau anak yang pintar di sana?"

_Tampaknya, akan menyenangkan bermain-main dengannya._

March menyeringai. "Tidak terlalu. Aku juga tidak punya teman di sana," March menjawab jujur. Gesturnya juga demikian. Mata ke arah kanan—berarti dia tengah menggunakan otak kirinya untuk mengingat—dan tangan terlipat—sebuah tindakan defensif.

Itu adalah bahasa tubuh.

Tampaknya, March sudah mengetahui juga tentang bahasa tubuh dan bisa memanipulasinya sesuka hati. Setidaknya, selain perilaku defensifnya yang juga selalu tampak dari caranya bicara. Atau setidaknya, beginilah L ingin berpikir. Tapi, apa mungkin jika hanya seorang anak—

Tapi sesungguhnya yang harus bertindak lebih defensif adalah L, karena nyatanya ia lebih banyak terekspos daripada mengekspos. March cukup sering melakukan tindakan ofensif daripada defensif.

_Apa yang ia lindungi? Rahasia macam apa?_

"Ceritakan pada saya tentang teman-temanmu?"

_Bohong pun tak masalah, March. Ini akan membuatku 'melihat' dirimu._

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingat nama-nama mereka. Tapi, aku pernah dekat dengan Natalia, Stefani, dan Mail.

Natalia adalah orang yang enerjik dan ceria, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan tipe orang seperti mereka. Entah mengapa, mereka membuatku merasa sakit. Tapi, faktanya dia pernah dekat denganku karena dia sangat penanya dan aku hanya tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya, dia orang yang baik. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama dengannya.

Stefani, aku pernah dekat dengannya. Dia anak yang sopan dan manis, aku menyukainya—hingga akhirnya ia membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangku yang tidak benar di hadapan anak lain.

Mail, dia benar-benar seperti badut. Bayangkan saja, dia sering menggunakan suara perutnya dan boneka untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Anak-anak menganggapnya agak aneh, tapi juga lucu. Tapi, aku tak menganggapnya aneh. Dia hanya lucu dan berbakat. Dia bisa menjadi _ventriloquist _yang handal. Aku juga menyukai dongengnya tentang '_Child of Light'. _Tidak seperti kebanyakan _ventriloquist, _dia lebih sering menceritakan sesuatu yang bersifat seperti dongeng, walaupun terkadang juga komedi yang terkesan terlalu dibuat-buat. Namun, sejak dua bulan yang lalu, ia menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Desas-desus menyatakan bahwa dia mengalami kesulitan ekonomi."

"Oh." L memutar bola matanya dan menyuap _black-forestnya._

"Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya itu tanggapanmu?" kekesalan tampak jelas di sepasang mata March. "Kau seharusnya menghargaiku sedikit."

_Karena kau susah payah membuat kebohongan itu? Oh, tentu saja._

"Baiklah, sesungguhnya, aku sudah membayar cerita panjangmu itu dengan baik, Anak Spesial. Lihat dirimu, dari antara tiga orang yang kaubilang bahwa kau dekat, kau telah menelanjangi dirimu sendiri."

"Apa?" March menatap tidak percaya, tremor tampak jelas di balik iris hijau itu.

_Dia benar-benar menelanjangi dirinya di hadapanku._

"Saya tahu kalau orang-orang berbicara lebih banyak tentang hal yang ia tertarik, March. Kau juga. Kau mungkin bisa membohongiku dalam beberapa hal, tapi tidak dalam masalah ini. Itu sebabnya, mendengarkanmu bicara demikian di hadapanku sudah memberikanku petunjuk tentang orang yang seperti apa dirimu. Yang kaubicarakan dengan panjang lebar itu—Mail—kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, kan?" L memasang senyumnya, sumringah, itu pertanyaan retoris. "Kau menceritakannya dalam detail yang lumayan dibanding orang-orang sebelumnya."

"Dia adalah orang yang paling unik yang pernah kutemui. Orang yang unik memerlukan penjelasan yang lebih." March menautkan alisnya di antara kerutan kulitnya. Dia gelisah—tapi mati-matian menyelubunginya.

"Perlu kau tahu, hal yang membuatmu tertarik itu … memantulkan jiwamu sendiri, Nak."

_Syukurlah ia tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang dongeng itu. Aku keceplosan!_

March menarik satu tarikan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Tampaknya saya telah mengundang ketertarikan yang tidak seharusnya dari Anda. Tapi, biar saya menjelaskan satu hal. Ternyata, saya terlalu melebih-lebihkan anak itu karena bakatnya."

"Kalau begitu, jawab saya. Seandainya saja Mail membuat komedi untukmu—yang tampaknya tidak terlalu memiliki selera dalam humor, apa yang kira-kira ada di benakmu…?"

Hening. March berpikir keras.

"Jika kau tidak pernah mendapati Stefani berbicara buruk tentangmu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Untuk apa memikirkannya? Itu jelas tidak akan terja—" March memotong kalimatnya sendiri tiba-tiba. Dia sadar kalau ia telah terjebak sekarang. Lalu, ia berdehem dengan cepat untuk menyamarkan bahwa ia terkejut. "—di."

"Lihat? Kurasa, kau sudah tahu kalau saya menjebakmu. Kau bisa saja menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama tentang Mail jika kau sama tidak tertariknya dengan Stefani, kan?"

_Aku telah mengekspos diriku terlalu jauh._

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Mail adalah anak ini?" L menunjukkan salah satu foto anak korban.

Sepasang iris hijau, rambut kemerahan sewarna _redwood_, senyum simpul yang khas. Perasaan rindu membanjiri March, bersyukur ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Harapan-harapan muncul di benak anak itu. Mungkin, seandainya anak itu sendiri yang muncul di hadapannya, March sudah mendekap anak itu tanpa memedulikan L.

Tapi, ia hanya membiarkan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri selama beberapa detik sebelum disadarkan oleh logikanya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa dunia tidak akan berjalan semudah itu baginya.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia berurusan dengan Anda?" March merampas foto itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok Mail di sana.

"Kedua orangtuanya telah menjadi korban dalam kasus yang tengah kukerjakan. Dia anak dari korban ke-3. Seperti anak korban lainnya, dia menghilang." L menjelaskan. March juga sudah tahu tentang kasus yang L kerjakan.

Hening. Tampaknya, March sangat terkejut mendengar berita semacam itu—atau mungkin terkejut karena melihat foto teman karibnya?

"Sudahlah, March. Meskipun saya tahu kalau kamu pembohong yang handal. Hentikan pura-puramu. Apa yang terjadi padamu malam itu? Itu bukan darahmu."

"Levente, jika saya mengatakan bahwa saya sedang mencari saudara saya yang menyebabkan Mail menghilang dengan orang-orang yang mengincarku di belakang sana, apakah Anda mempercayai saya?" March menatap L, serius.

"Siapa nama saudaramu ini? Di mana ia tinggal?" L mengerutkan dahi.

_Mencari saudara kandungnya sendiri? Selama ini ia tinggal di mana dan bersama siapa? _Meskipun itu yang ada di benak L, ia lebih mendahulukan kejelasan saudaranya ini. Masalahnya, Mail adalah salah satu anak hilang dari kasus ini dan March bilang bahwa hilangnya Mail disebabkan oleh saudaranya.

"Mile. Dan, aku tidak tahu di mana ia tinggal." March menarik nafas panjang. "Tampaknya, ini bersangkutan dengan kasus yang kaukerjakan."

_Mile? Mail? March? Tiga M? Kebetulan atau mereka semacam boneka yang tepat berada di bawah pemain yang sesungguhnya? Mil, surat, dan Maret atau bisa diartikan juga dengan parade? Surat mengenai parade yang bermil-mil jauhnya? Atau satu mil? Atau surat yang diantar dengan parade yang diadakan sepanjang satu mil jauhnya? Ah, apa pun ini, aku sebaiknya menemukan Mile terlebih dahulu._

"Ya, tentu saja bersangkutan. Apa nama panjang keluargamu?"

March mengerutkan dahi. "Jika kau ingin mengetahui nama panjangku karena kau menebak Mile bermarga sama denganku, kau salah. Mile adalah adik kembarku yang telah diberikan ke orang lain yang tidak kuketahui siapa dan di mana lokasinya sejak ia baru dilahirkan. Aku tahu ini terdengar absurd, tapi jangan komplain."

"Kau tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa dia ada kaitannya dengan menghilangnya Mail?"

"Kau ingat pertanyaanmu barusan tentang darah siapa itu? Nah, aku tidak menjawabnya, kan? Aku juga tidak mau kau menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, yakinlah bahwa memang ini semua ada hubungannya. Dan, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku pasti—aku pasti akan membuka mulut." March meyakinkan L, dia memang akan membuka mulut suatu saat kelak, jika situasi sudah menjadi lebih tenang dan ia bisa memercayai L.

L tahu bahwa menanyai anak ini hanya akan sia-sia. Dia tampaknya—bukan bermaksud untuk memuji—terlalu cerdas untuk ditanyai. Dia tidak mau anak ini memutar-balikkan fakta ketika ia dipaksa bicara, fakta sangat berharga baginya dan anak ini begitu lihai berbohong sehingga bahkan L takut kalau kebohongan yang akan dikatakan anak ini bisa ia anggap sebagai fakta.

_Tapi, tipis kemungkinan anak ini pelakunya. Ia tengah mencari Mail. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Mail… setidaknya, jika dia cukup waras. Kadang, aku menemukannya sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya._

_Kemungkinan itu selalu ada. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Special thanks for V, Viloh, Nakashima Eru, Generasi Muda, and Li Chylee for the support. Love you all. Sekarang, di chapter ini saya akan mulai dengan adegan action. Once again, I wish u're supporting me as a new writer here. Thanks~

Anyway, sebenernya saya sudah bales review dan ngajak kenalan kalian yang ber-akun (pingin banget kenal sama kalian _ ), tapi nggak satu pun dari kalian yang bales. Mau ya kenalan sama saya? u_u

Enjoy~ 3

.

_Karena aku akan mengejarmu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia_

_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu_

_Semua ini kulakukan…_

…_untuk membunuhmu_

_._

Vain Sieger humbly presents;

Title: Child of Light

Genre: Mystery/Crime

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_._

Chapter 3

'PRANG!'

Mendengar kaca jendela yang pecah, L langsung melompat mundur dari kursinya. Ia melihat ke arah jendela itu dan menemukan dua orang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. L memencet tombol alarm dan memendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan March di mana pun.

_Dia benar-benar hilang secepat ini?_

L pun mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya sambil melangkah mundur ke dekat pintu. Masih memutuskan apakah lebih efektif untuk menghajar mereka di sini atau menunggu Wammy mengurus semuanya dan menginterogasi dua orang ini nanti.

Tapi, bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan, salah seorang dari mereka sudah tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dengan segenggam kepalan tangan yang ia yakin bisa menghancurkan tulang hidungnya dan membuatnya pingsan jika tidak meleset.

Reflek, L menendang kuat perut orang itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa lari akan lebih baik.

Orang tadi langsung terlempar menabrak tembok. Namun, rekannya cukup profesional untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan orang pertama. Ia hanya melihat sekilas untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat orang aneh yang ada di hadapannya ini berdasarkan pengalaman rekannya yang bernasib lebih buruk.

Tak lama, rekan yang malang itu memuntahkan darah.

Sayangnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu juga telah menghilang. Kini, prioritasnya adalah menemukan anak yang merepotkan itu.

"Ingat bahwa kau hanya mencariku? Kau bukan mencari _dia._" Seorang anak lelaki berambut merah pendek itu sangat menekankan kata terakhirnya, merefleksikan bahwa _dia _yang dimaksud sungguh spesial.

Sosok anak yang dicarinya itu membidikkan sebuah pistol yang seharusnya dimiliki rekan pertama yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Ia telah melubangi kepala rekan pertama itu dengan pelurunya sendiri. Anak itu kemudian menembak lengan kanan rekan kedua, berikut pahanya, melumpuhkan sebagian besar pergerakannya tanpa mengenai organ vitalnya.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada mereka di neraka kelak, karena mereka telah mengajarkan ini padaku jauh lebih awal daripada yang seharusnya," sambil berbicara, anak berambut merah pendek itu lanjut menembaki syaraf-syaraf tertentu yang melumpuhkannya tanpa melukai organ vitalnya.

Rekan kedua salah jika ia berpikir nasibnya lebih beruntung. Setidaknya, rekan pertamanya langsung mati, berbeda dengan ia yang tampaknya hanya akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

"Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang mencoba mengambilnya dariku. Cukup sudah takdir mempermainkanku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, kini yang kumiliki hanya dia seorang. Jangan sekali-kali kaucoba untuk—ah… percuma aku bicara padamu. Kau akan segera mati," anak itu meniup kabut tipis di mulut senjata apinya.

.

Ketika Wammy datang dengan dua orang pemuda yang juga memegang senjata api, ia menemukan dua orang tergeletak. Yang satu sekarat—tapi melihat jumlah darah yang sudah keluar, Wammy yakin kalau ia tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih dari setengah jam—yang satu lagi memiliki lubang di kepalanya.

_Siapa gerangan yang membuat kekacauan di sini semakin kacau?_

Lalu, Wammy dikejutkan oleh seorang di sebelahnya yang mengatakan bahwa March bersembunyi di bawah ranjang, memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk di depan dadanya begitu erat, kengerian jelas tersirat di wajahnya. Dia gemetaran hebat.

_Untunglah anak ini ada di sini. Semoga ia bisa menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi._

Wammy berjalan mendekat ke ranjang, lalu ia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk March.

"March, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja…" berbeda dengan pemikirannya, Wammy bertindak seolah ia prihatin dengan March.

"PERGI! JAUHKAN BENDA ITU DARI SINI!" jerit March sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

_Aku tak yakin anak ini akan berguna. _Wammy menghela nafas, melucuti senjatanya dan menyerahkan ke salah satu pemuda, menyuruhnya membawa segala jenis senjata untuk keluar. Lalu, menawarkan tangannya sekali lagi kepada March.

March langsung menyambarnya, lalu menghambur pada Wammy, menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil normal pada ayahnya. March tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Wammy mengira ia menangis karena takut, tanpa ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya itu hanya akting … walaupun sesungguhnya March sendiri ingin menangis bukan sebagai akting untuk mengutarakan kesedihannya yang begitu dalam sehingga tangis pun takkan sanggup mewakili perasaannya.

Tapi, kini biarlah. Biarlah tangis palsu itu melebur dengan sedikit kebenaran di hatinya yang sakit.

.

"Seorang anak, berambut persis seperti rambutku. Dia pasti Mile… Dia yang membunuh orang-orang itu…" March bergumam, ia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut beludru tebal. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran. March hanya memeluk kedua lututnya, duduk di sudut ranjang, dan gemetaran hebat.

L dan Wammy yang duduk mengira dia tidak akan sanggup mengatakan hal itu, jika dilihat dari gejala fisiknya yang positif mengatakan ia trauma. Normalnya, otak anak itu akan memendamnya ke alam bawah sadar dan tak lagi mengingatnya. Tapi, March berbeda.

"Nak, katakan padaku siapa yang sesungguhnya mengejarmu? Mengapa Mile harus membunuh kedua orang itu? Siapa kedua orang itu dan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di sini?"

"Mile mungkin ingin membunuhku, sebagaimana aku ingin membunuhnya. Sesederhana itu." March tampak sama sekali tidak ingin membahas hal itu secara mendetil.

"Tidak, March. Tentu saja tidak sesederhana itu, kalian saudara dan kalian mencoba saling membunuh—jika kalimatmu benar. Mengapa kalian berdua—"

"Levente, hentikan. Kita harus mempertimbangkan kondisi psikologinya."

"Tapi, dia sudah mendatangkan celaka kepada kita, Watari. Kita harus setidaknya mengerti kepada 'apa' ia membawa kita." L menatap tajam March yang membalikkan badannya dan tengkurap dengan seluruh tubuhnya terbalut selimut.

"Hanya hal semacam ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kulewati. Aku hanya mengingat orang terdekatku… dibunuh… dengan cara yang sama. Jadi, beri aku sedikit waktu…" dengan keras kepala, March menyangkal Wammy yang mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal, anak itu sendiri menarik nafas panjang menjelang mengucapkan kata tertentu, seolah ia tidak sanggup mengucapkannya.

Ruangan itu hening sejenak, Wammy kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Entah ia tidak peduli atau sudah angkat tangan dengan kekeras-kepalaan kedua mahluk yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya barusan.

Dan, hanya ada L dan March.

_Siapa orang itu, Pembohong Kecilku? _L membatin.

Masih hening, ruangan yang mengurung mereka kini adalah ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya yang telah diinvasi. Hanya saja, semuanya tampak lebih 'kosong' dan tertata rapi, menambah kesan luas ruangan itu, dan cat ruangan ini berwarna oranye muda, memberi kesan hangat. Kontradiksi dengan suasana mencekam saat ini.

Tiada perasaan lega di antara keduanya—atau semua orang di rumah itu. Mereka tidak tahu apakah penyerangan ini sudah berakhir atau akan ada serangan lain yang akan menyusul dalam waktu dekat.

Apa pun itu, rencana pergi malam ini telah disiapkan.

"Jadi, katakan padaku." L menarik kursi di samping ranjang di mana March berbaring, lalu berjongkok di atas kursi itu. "Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padamu? Oh, dan jangan mencoba berbohong."

Kalimat semacam itu agaknya mengusik sedikit nurani March—sesuai harapan L. Kini, ia bimbang tentang haruskah ia berbohong lagi atau tidak. Ia takut arah haluan angin menjadi berpindah karena salah bicara—terutama mengenai fakta-fakta di sekitar dirinya yang terlalu gila.

"Ibuku telah tiada. Dan, jika Mile tidak penah ada, maka hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Kalimat itu, memang ambigu bagi kedua orang di sana. Antara Mile yang membunuh ibunya, atau ibunya dibunuh karena Mile, atau mungkin arti lain yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Mile membunuhnya?" L ingin memperjelas, tidak ingin keambiguan—yang entah disengaja atau tidak—itu berakhir menipunya.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu," March menjawab ambigu.

"Dan, kini menghilangkan Mail?"

"Ya."

_Semua yang tampak kokoh di luar itu tak berguna, selama pondasinya meragukan. Begitu pula jawaban 'ya' yang pasti, jika ia berada di atas pondasi keambiguan, semua itu sia-sia. Dan, jika ia melakukan ini secara sengaja, aku harus benar-benar berhati-hati padanya. Aku tak bisa meremehkannya._

"Baiklah, kita berhenti sampai di sini. Kau tidak berniat membahasnya dan menjawabku secara ambigu. Ketahuilah bahwa itu tindakan sia-sia." L mengambil gula dengan kopinya di meja yang tak jauh darinya, menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Kita akan pindah ke apartemen. Sekarang. Orang lain telah mengemasi barangmu. Dan, kita akan tentukan apakah kau akan tetap bersamaku atau tidak. Karena, sejak hari ini aku akan berpindah-pindah tempat secara berkala."

.

"Mail."

"_Kita akan melarikan diri dari dunia gila ini. Jika ada _Neverland, _aku harap kita bisa pergi ke sana. Tidak ada lagi orang lain, hanya kau dan aku."_

"Mail."

"_Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Kita akan lari dari semua ini, menuju tempat yang baru. Ingatlah hal ini; kita akan lari di sebuah malam bersalju. Salju akan berputar, menari di atas kita. Kita melihat dan menertawakan kedua lubang hidung masing-masing yang seolah menyemburkan nafas naga, berjalan berhimpitan agar menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing…"_

"Mail."

"_Ketahuilah bahwa kita hanya mengerti satu sama lain selayaknya saudara, walaupun kita tahu bahwa kita bukan saudara…"_

March menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang terus-terusan membisikkan nama Mail, benar-benar merindukannya lebih dari siapa pun, berharap bisa menukarkan keberadaannya dengan keberadaan siapa pun di muka bumi ini.

March menatap ke atas, menghimpitkan tubuhnya di tubuh L karena cuaca dingin yang ekstrim. Menengadah, ia menatap ke arah langit yang menjatuhkan butir-butir salju yang perlahan berputar, menari di atasnya.

_Tapi, aku hanya bisa melihat semburan nafasku sendiri._

_Dan, tiada tawa._

"Kau mengigau sedari tadi, March. Apa cuacanya memang sedingin itu?"

March memutar bola matanya dan menghentikannya ketika ia menatap L. "Biarkan aku bermimpi selama itu masih gratis."

"Kau benar-benar mengigau," L melepaskan salah satu mantelnya dan membungkus March dengan mantel tebal itu—dengan caranya sendiri: memegang mantelnya sendiri hanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

March tersenyum ketika ia memandang sepasang mata sehitam malam dengan kantong mata paling parah yang pernah dilihatnya, sedikit terkesan dengan ketulusan orang aneh di hadapannya ini.

_Ketika kau tahu seluruh dunia memusuhimu… ketika kau tahu bahwa ada orang yang masih peduli padamu di tengah gilanya dunia… kau akan mengerti apa yang lebih melegakan daripada oasis di tengah gurun dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima-kasih pada orang itu…_

"Terima kasih," March memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum memeluk erat L secara spontan.

_Baiklah, anak ini memang mengigau. _Batin L setelah beberapa saat terpaku, lalu ia mengusap pelan punggung anak itu sebelum melepaskan diri darinya.

Sementara di hadapannya, berdiri gedung pencakar langit yang begitu tinggi dan berfungsi sebagai apartemen, tempat tinggal baru mereka untuk sementara.

.

Kejadiannya mungkin hanya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. March baru 'merdeka' dan terjun ke jalanan seperti anak buangan dan bertahan hidup di sana. Rambutnya yang biasa terpangkas pendek dan rapi itu kini berantakan, perawakannya kurus dan kotor, tapi sepasang iris sewarna _emerald _itu masih tetap sama; berkilat menunjukkan bahwa tak seorang pun akan menghalangi jalannya.

March benar-benar mengubah kehidupannya sendiri secara drastis. Keputusan yang tergolong nekat secara luar biasa ekstrim; ia meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang sudah ia miliki hanya untuk menjadi anak jalanan tanpa ia ketahui apa yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan.

Lagipula, ia sesungguhnya akan kembali dalam waktu dua bulan jika ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan; sebuah tujuan untuk hidup.

Hari itu, cuaca sedang hujan. March terduduk di sebuah gang kumuh setelah mencuri sebuah roti hangat yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, ukuran cukup besar dengan aroma menggugah selera. Pasti sangat nikmat jika dimakan di bawah dinginnya rintik hujan.

Kemudian, ia terkesan menghempaskan punggungnya dibanding menyandarkan punggungnya, menimbulkan suara besi yang mengencang karena tertimpa punggungnya. Lalu, ia mulai menggigit secara ganas roti yang ada di genggamannya itu.

"Hei! Jangan gigiti aku seperti itu!"

March kaget bukan main mendengar 'roti'nya bisa bicara. Beruntung, roti itu hanya jatuh di atas perutnya, bukan di atas jalan. Ia menatapi roti itu seperti orang linglung. Tidak ada yang salah dengan rotinya. Lalu, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Dan, terkejut lagi mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut merah dan memiliki iris sewarna dengannya itu berada tepat di belakangnya, hanya terpisah pagar kawat itu saja.

"Kau anak jalanan?" anak itu tersenyum melihat March. "Hati-hati kalau di luar sana, banyak preman jalanan yang bisa melukaimu, Nona."

_Nona? _March membatin heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdiam sedari-tadi. Terlalu kaget melihat wajah tampanku?"

"Hah?" March mengerutkan dahinya.

_Tampan dari mana…? Aku bahkan yakin aku masih bisa lebih 'tampan' darinya jika aku tidak pernah terjun menjadi anak jalanan. Dia yang di hadapanku ini tidak jauh lebih baik daripada aku yang sekarang._

"Nona, aku akan membolos untukmu hari ini. Tidak ada ibu di rumah dan kau kelihatan sangat menyedihkan, biar aku merawatmu, setuju?" anak itu terlihat serius untuk mengurusi March.

"Ayahmu?"

"Dia tengah dalam pertengkaran hebat dengan ibuku, itu sering terjadi. Masalahnya rumit, tapi intinya ia selalu pulang larut malam dan berangkat subuh sehingga tidak pernah berbicara denganku maupun ibuku."

"Tas dan bukumu?"

Anak itu terdiam sebentar dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berpikir. "Aku akan mengatakan pada guruku bahwa aku tidak enak badan hari ini," ucapnya sembari menatap mata March, meyakinkannya.

March tersenyum lebar, ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang sebaik ini terhadapnya. Setengahnya, ia tersentuh.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan, aku Mail."

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa untuk nona kecil di hadapannya ini. Mereka tampaknya seumuran.

Dan, untuk March, itu pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya ia mengukir baik sebuah nama dalam relung hatinya—bukan relung memorinya—bahwa masih ada orang yang menerima dia yang begini buruk. Dia memang belum mengenal Mail lebih jauh, tapi dalam pertemuan pertama itu… ia mengenal apa itu yang orang-orang sebut dengan

Ketulusan.

Juga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia sungguh bersyukur kepada pencipta takdirnya... bahwa harapan ketika ia melangkah pergi dari seluruh kemewahan itu—sebuah langkah yang sangat nekat—benar-benar nyata.

March tahu saat itu bahwa ini adalah pelepasannya. Ia ingin percaya—setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya—bahwa takdir tidak akan sepenuhnya kejam padanya. Ia sudah terlalu muak dan lelah dengan segala kerumitan yang ada di dunia dan ia hanya menginginkan satu hal yang sederhana; percaya.

Percaya bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segala kesialan hidupnya.

Percaya bahwa ini adalah titik mulai dari masa depan yang cerah.

Percaya bahwa masa lalu kelamnya telah berakhir di sini dan detik ini.

Percaya bahwa ketulusan bukanlah legenda yang dibacakan, melainkan sebuah kenyataan.

"Setuju."

.

_Aku akan membunuhmu, Saudaraku._

March membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menatap ke jendela di hadapannya, lalu bangkit duduk. Cuaca di luar tampak membekukan, tapi kilau lampu di malam hari yang terang mengurangi sedikit kesan membekukan itu.

_Aku penasaran kalau kita masih berada di langit yang sama…_

Kerinduan menyergap March sekali lagi, muak karena tidak bisa menghajar Mile kapan pun ia mau. Dia merasa Mile mengambil Mail semata-mata karena ia tahu bahwa Mail berharga baginya. Dan, March hanya tidak bisa menerima fakta semacam itu.

Tidak lagi.

Dan, tidak untuk selamanya.

_Tapi, aku pastikan jika ia berani menyentuhmu sedikit pun, aku yang akan membunuhnya._

"…ketika aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak…" March mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, lalu kemudian menghantam tembok di sebelah kaca sekeras mungkin.

March tahu persis bahwa meskipun Mail mati, membunuh Mile pun akan sia-sia dan tidak akan mengembalikan Mail. Dia hanya benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan dan saudara kembarnya sendiri yang ia jadikan pelampiasan pemberontakannya terhadap takdir.

_Berontak kepada takdir? Dosa?_

_Siapa peduli! Tahu apa mereka tentang diriku?_

_Jika takdir semacam ini tak pernah ada, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini! Dan, jika aku membunuh saudaraku sendiri pun, bukankah itu juga takdir yang telah ditetapkan?_

_Apa itu kutipan-kutipan yang mengatakan bahwa saudara kembar adalah hubungan yang kedekatannya tak bisa dikalahkan?_

_Apa itu kalimat-kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa ikatan saudara kembar adalah ikatan yang tak bisa diputuskan?_

_Aku akan tunjukkan, aku akan membunuhnya sendiri dengan tanganku dan membantah kutipan memuakkan itu._

Kepalanya yang tertunduk kemudian menyusul, tapi dengan kekuatan tertahan dalam getar. Setetes air mata penuh kemurkaan akan dipermainkan takdir pun jatuh dari pipinya.

_Aku muak dengan semua ini._

Hantaman ke tembok pun terulang lagi, cukup keras untuk membahayakan tulang tangannya.

"Tapi, kalau kau benar-benar mati—meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—aku akan mengecam takdir, memberontaknya mati-matian dengan segala cara. Lebih parah dari ini."

March menengadah, menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca sebelah tembok yang ia hantam.

Tak lama, ia dikejutkan bukan main oleh sebuah bayangan.

_._

Seperti biasa, L tidak pernah tidur dan hanya duduk di depan meja dengan aneka makanan manisnya yang tidak ia sentuh sedari-tadi. Jenuh dengan titik buntu yang ia alami dengan kasusnya, ia memikirkan siapa gerangan yang mengirim orang-orang itu ke tempatnya, ia heran.

_Pengejar March atau malah March sendiri? Lalu, siapa pula yang membunuh mereka? March sendiri, ataukah benar Mile muncul seperti yang dikatakan pendusta kecil itu?_

"_Ibuku telah tiada."_

_Ibunya telah tiada, bagaimana dengan ayahnya? _L tiba-tiba terpikir juga. _Tunggu, mungkinkah kalau March juga salah satu anak dari korban—demi Tuhan—mengapa aku baru terpikir sekarang? Mungkinkah itu sebabnya ia tidak memberikan nama marganya kepadaku?_

Teringat akan March, sekaligus menyadari sebuah pergerakan yang cepat, L menoleh ke arah jendela kamar yang kini seharusnya ditiduri oleh March. Dari balik jendela, L bisa melihat bayangan March—terbaring di atas ranjang dengan seseorang menindihnya—seseorang berambut pendek dan berperawakan praremaja sepertinya.

Seketika, L merinding. _Mungkinkah Mile?_

Sebelah tangan anak itu mengacungkan pisau tinggi-tinggi, sementara tangan yang lainnya mencekik leher March. Bibirnya bergerak—mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan. L mencoba menerka apa yang dibicarakan, tapi tidak mengerti.

March sama sekali tidak bergerak, tampaknya ia diserang ketika ia terlelap. Bahkan, selimut masih membungkus tubuhnya. Dengan penerangan remang semacam itu, satu-satunya yang membuat L yakin bahwa itu March adalah rambut panjangnya.

Perlahan, L meletakkan cangkirnya di atas lantai—berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang menyita perhatian sama sekali.

Bersamaan dengan pisau yang kini melesat ke arah sosok berambut panjang itu, L mendobrak pintu.

To Be Continued


End file.
